The Valley Catacombs Project
by The Cartoon Network Master
Summary: Original version owned by blink182lives. In November 2007, Skunk, Fox and Rabbit visited an abandoned catacombs trying to document its haunting. And they disappeared since. A year later, their footage was found.


**Author's Notes: **Just so you notice, I do not own Skunk Fu!, nor the original version of the story. The original version (although not released for all to see) was made by blink182lives so all credit goes to him. I will only own the explorers listed downwards. Plus, you may wanna comment on The Peace, and no i haven't removed it, just in case you're wondering.

Now, let's start with this story!

* * *

**The Valley Catacombs Project**

**(a Skunk Fu! Fanfic)**

It was a rainy day. Far more rain had ever come to the Valley than before. Anyone that would usually look at the rain, and see it as Nature's tears coming down would feel sorry and do something, any other person would see it as a scientific effect, mixed with some natural forms. But the rain was heavier. Heavier than any other. It was November 2007, and it was close to Winter. As we set sight on two particular figures who were resting under a tree, we find one was actually bored with nothing to do, and one was meditating, and looking at the precipitation as if it is just a mirage. We set sight on the bored figure, who was actually a skunk, named Skunk, looking at the rain which never seemed to cease, was feeling sad. Not for the part that there hasn't been anything bad occurring the past few days, but just feeling solitaire, although accompanied. And there was also a panda, named Panda, who was meditating, focusing only on the center of his mind, trying to find the perfect spot of happiness. The panda was keeping himself calm and away from all trouble and bad existent in the world that would just come to him involuntarily. The two were just there sitting there doing nothing. The skunk couldn't take it anymore.

"Master Panda, can't we do something else? Its been two hours since it rained and I haven't done anything!" Skunk complained.

"You were supposed to do something, Skunk. You were supposed to meditate with me. If you focus only on the good things, they will come to you." Panda said, as Skunk looked at him with blank stares before returning to his seat.

"Okay, so I know I have to do that, but can't it be left for another time? Maybe Baboon is plotting up something to attack the Valley, and we don't even know!" Skunk complained.

"Do not worry, nothing will strike at us today." Panda replied.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Skunk asked.

"Because I do everything you have not been when I told you to." Panda replied.

"Yeah, well how's that gonna aid me? And I know its for me to become a powerful kung-fu fighter but, c'mon! Meditate? Believe me, I tried to do that and no benefit comes from that." Skunk said.

"Then it is because you do not think positive. Try to think positive, Skunk. Then maybe you'll see things from another perspective." Panda answered. The skunk looked back at the rain (which although was coming from any direction, he did not seem to care about the sense of direction for the moment).

"Man, without anything to do, I can't think positive." Skunk frowned. "God dammit…" He said to himself. The panda noticed this and looked at him surprised.

"Skunk, where did you learn that?" Panda asked slightly outraged. The skunk looked at him in surprise.

"Learn what? I learn everything from you, Master." Skunk replied.

"Not that, where did you learn how to swear?" Panda asked still with a little bit of outrage in his voice.

"What? You mean God dammit?" Skunk asked. Panda was a slight more peeved than before now.

"Yes, yes, that word!" Panda replied.

"Oh, that, sometimes I hear Rabbit say it, he says it's normal." Skunk said.

"Well, something being normal is one thing. But cursing is not, cursing is a bad thing, and will only lead to hatred, distaste and disrespect towards others, so please, moderate or rather, deny its use!" Panda ordered.

"I'm sorry, Master Panda. I promise I won't do that again." Skunk frowned.

"Do not worry, you are forgiven, but be cautious in the future." Panda said. Soon enough the rain started to have less drops and slowly, the sun was appearing.

"Woah, the sun's coming up! There's no more rain!" Skunk said happily as he looked to the sky breathing with life and vivacity, and he looked as the sky started to show its lights and breathing with joy as a rainbow appeared. "Wow, guess good things will happen if I think positive…" Skunk said surprised.

"You see, Skunk? That's what I say, just focus on it and good things will appear." Panda advised. Soon, he looked at Skunk leave, and wondered why that he decided to speak. "Skunk? Where are you going?" He asked.

"Rabbit said he needs to have a word with me. So I'm going over to his place to have a chat, see ya later, Master!" Skunk said as he waved good-bye and kept walking.

"Well, I suppose that is a reason." Panda thought.

As Skunk walked through the forest he decided to check on its passage a few characters talking to themselves or simply training. Most of them had their distinct ability, and distinctive wants, given their personality, and they just minded their own business. All seemed normal, all was normal, everything was already normal. As he moved to the desert where some many holes were, he decided to head for one specific hole next to a 1.5 metre long hill, with a mailbox right on the left side of the hole. He decided to fall into the hole and check out what was inside, and inside there were many things useful for training. And we see a rabbit, named Rabbit, packing the utensils such as a video camera, some notes (although given to him by someone else) and a flash light. Skunk looked to him and he greeted.

"Hey Rabbit!" Skunk greeted as he walked to him.

"Ah, there you are squirt, I'm glad you made here in time. So are you ready to go?" Rabbit asked.

"Why don't you ask about the video camera and such first?" Skunk asked. Rabbit looked to what was inside the bag.

"Oh these things? Just utensils where we'll be going, got here a video camera so that we can show to others, some notes, although I really don't need them and a flash light to help us guide through the dark." Rabbit said as he pointed out everything that was there.

"But why do you need all that? We're not going on a field trip or anything." Skunk said, Rabbit soon smiled with devious looks.

"Oh, we're not going on just any field trip, we're going to the darkest place around the Valley, a place so scary, not even the bravest of the brave fighters could stand. The Valley Catacombs." Rabbit said. After hearing these words Skunk shook with fear as he read them out on his mind.

"What?!" Skunk asked shocked.

"You see, there are rumors that the tunnel was once used as grave yards back in 1944, at the time where World War II was coming to an end. There are also rumors that there once was a ghost or a zombie, or an evil spirit that turned Master Rooster from a warrior to a maniac killer who would spend his days in the catacombs and that would haunt any soldiers or anyone else that would dare enter there, and kill them. This hasn't been proved yet by anyone, and no one has ever dared to enter the catacombs to find out the truth, and so, me you and Fox are going to head to the catacombs to find out what is there." Rabbit said confident. But all the while, Skunk was getting consumed with more fear.

"But… I really don't think this is such a good idea, Rabbit. We may get killed!" Skunk said scared.

"Don't worry, those are all just myths. But to find out the truth the three of us are gonna head there, and if we get some believable footage we may score some cash in the middle." Rabbit said.

"I still don't think this is safe, Rabbit." Skunk advised.

"No worries, with me by your side, nothing bad will happen. Now c'mon!" Rabbit said, and in the last sentence, he grabbed Skunk's hand and they sped at full speed. As they raced out of Rabbit's home, Skunk was beginning to have doubts and at the same time, he was beginning to feel death creep closer to him. Rabbit however was focused only on what he would gain from making such a discovery and if he were to make money out of it, he would leave his friend explorers out of the deal and keep it all to himself. But those were just imaginations. We can't tell if it's real or now. But whether it was or not, the truth were to be discovered.

They raced along a path that lead through the forest a few miles of distance and Rabbit, as anticipated as ever, kept running faster than he ever thought he would and grabbed his partner along it. As they reached the end of the forest they encountered an underground tunnel, where a fox was near its entrance, still with mixed feelings of bold and frightfulness.

"There you guys are, where were you?" Fox asked.

"I just had to get Skunk, no major reason, but enough about that, how about we go to those catacombs to solve this mystery?" Rabbit asked, however Fox had second chances.

"I'm having second thoughts about this, Rabbit. I've heard that there is a living zombie or something that has been haunting anyone who would dare enter the catacombs from the late 1940s. It's still here. And I prefer to play it safe, so leave me out of this." Fox explained as she was about to walk away from there. But Rabbit stopped her.

"Aw, c'mon, don't let ol' legends scare you off like that, they haven't been proven yet, so who's better to do it than us? Besides, this will totally score us in the media blitz, they'll love us!" Rabbit explained.

"This is not about being loved or making fame from a discovery, this is about self-survival, and if I am to put my life at risk for something that is most definitely deadly, without even being prepared you should think twice." Fox replied.

"You really surprise me sometimes. Can we just go inside already?" Rabbit asked.

"Do not count me in." Fox said. Soon Rabbit held up his camera and pointed to her. She noticed this.

"Ha ha! Sucker! The camera spotted you and you can't forbid yourself from going into there anymore!" Rabbit said playfully.

"How's that a joke?" Skunk thought. And then he remembered one occasion. "Oh yeah, now I remember, Rabbit had that video camera, and he was filming Fox, and whenever she got caught in the tape after running from him that's the reason." He added.

"Amazing, he gets me with that joke every time! Why can't he stop it, it's beginning to get on my nerves…" Fox thought. Soon, the camera is turned on and Rabbit looks at it.

"Okay, citizens of the Valley, welcome to the Valley Catacombs Project, where me, and my friends, Skunk and Fox will enter the place to discover the truth about it. It has been said that these catacombs were used as graveyards during the final periods of World War II, and also that there was a malevolent spirit that controlled Master Rooster, and turned him into a killer, who would haunt and kill anyone who would enter the place. But none of those were proven, so all of us three are going inside to find out what's what and discover the truth. So stick around, loyal viewers!" Rabbit said as he looked at the camera, already turned on. "So, you guys ready to get in?" He asked.

"I'm not sure…" Fox said.

"Come on, nothing bad will happen with me around, let's go!" Rabbit said, the three walked inside. As they walked inside, with Rabbit still maintaining his confident look whilst the others were having suspicious and frightened looks, they enter the catacombs and after what seemed like a long while of wait, three screams were heard each resounding through the entire Valley. Panda having awoken with the noise was surprised.

"Skunk? Is that him?" Panda asked to himself all the while worried about the young skunk's safety. "That must be him." Panda thought as he rushed to where the voices originated but he was going in the wrong direction, as he was heading towards the side of the catacombs. As he tried to seek Skunk and the others, he tried to figure out the source of the voice but all he heard was nothing, the serene calmness of the Valley, that was once disrupted by those very same screams. He tried to figure out where it was coming from but all hope seemed to die down for after an hour of searching, he did not find any of them. All hope was lost, but then he remembered of an unknown location, the catacombs. He knew it existed but he didn't dare to enter, not because of the rumors or not having the courage to face any abnormality. The power of the weird was just too much for him. As a matter of fact, he tried to dodge the place through the entire hour, because he didn't believe that Skunk was foolish enough to enter without training. He didn't believe that anyone was foolish enough to enter. He believed anyone would enter but anyone who would dare enter would never come back, and for the past few minutes all that was flashing in his mind was that Skunk plus Fox and Rabbit entered the catacombs, and that they were possibly killed. He refused to believe that because of how much he has bonded with his student, in terms of friendship, and to think that he was killed was just an unbearable thought, but was it really true? He broke from that thought and decided to head there to find it out himself. As he headed, with a defensive position, towards the catacombs he tried to see if the Ninja Monkeys were plotting something and as always if that were to happen, despite nothing happening these past few days, he'd be ready. But somehow, nothing, and he finally arrived at the catacombs, all looking serene and calm but the entrance itself was giving shivers down the spine. As he looked inside trying to see what was what, he didn't hear nothing, not an echo, not a light, not a thing. He decided to speak. "Hello?" He asked. "Skunk? Are you in here?" He asked, and soon he heard a faint voice, much similar to Skunk.

"Master Panda?" A weakened Skunk asked from inside the catacombs' darkness. "Is that you?" He asked.

"Skunk? Are you alright in there?" Panda asked, a tone of worry in his voice.

"No, I'm worse than fine, I'm miserable, I've been beaten to death, and please don't get closer, do not get closer to the catacombs or else Master Rooster, will kill you! It's too late for me and Fox plus Rabbit, save yourself!" Skunk shouted still with a weakened voice but at the end of the sentence after shouting some sort of hiccup vocal interruption made him stop speaking, and Panda didn't know why it was it, but after hearing the said details at the same time his voice was interrupted by force, this could only mean one thing: Skunk was killed. But he didn't know it yet.

"Skunk? Skunk!!" Panda shouted. No reply, everything was silent. All that could be heard was the serene calmness of the Valley mixed with the tinge of fear and darkness and mixed feelings with negative thoughts. And he could hear nothing, just nothing, absolutely nothing. Everything was silent, Skunk was dead, and he sighed in sadness not once shedding a single tear drop from his eye.

The best of the Valley were killed and there was no avoiding of the truth, they were gone… But was it really the so-called Master Rooster that caused their death?

One year later…

After one year had past since Fox, Rabbit and Skunk's deaths the Valley had been desert. Absolutely no one had been living or habiting here. The Valley had become a deserted place and even the villains were gone, absolutely nothing was there. It was all empty. After all the villains were defeated in honor of their deaths they left the Valley, they all left the Valley and for one thing: the Catacombs were haunting and every night for at least after Dragon was destroyed, bloody images of Skunk, Fox and Rabbit appeared. They couldn't take much longer, as disasters started to happen and in a short while, the Valley had become a desert.

But today, this was not the case, two explorers with their normal clothing, one with black hair and the other ginger, were walking through the Valley. And these guys had already set up their tent and with that high-technology, they came here for different purposes, to study the existence of strange animals that have lived before the Valley welcomed the kung-fu fighters and the rookies.

"So, what have we found so far, George?" The one with the black hair asked.

"Well, at least one species, _Esaphorous adylum_, a rare kind of bird. But nothing much, it was said that this place would contain at least ten different species of birds, but all we found so far is one. And we've searched the place for at least a few times since yesterday and today and nothing still." George replied.

"Well, you can't expect to find anything at the first day or second in this case, you know? When you first came to exploring the wilderness, you must always observe, and wait, and when you find something, you know it was worth the wait." The man with the black hair replied.

"Well, maybe you're right, Rick." George said.

"Well of course I'm right, now let's head north." Rick said.

And so, the two decided to go north, as they left their location and headed towards the woods. As they walked towards the woods they decided to spot whether wild animals existed there. And searching carefully they decided to check out every branch, every tree and every leave for any wild animal that wasn't known before in the biology branch. But as they kept going they found their way to the Catacombs, restless and innocent, as the atmosphere all seemed. The two looked mesmerized, if not with fear towards the catacombs.

"What do you think it is, Rick?" George asked.

"The Valley Catacombs." Rick replied. George looked at him with interest on the words. "These catacombs were made many years ago, but they were only used in the final days of World War II. And this was sort of a grave yard for the dead soldiers in China. But anyone who entered, would disappear from the map." Rick added.

"And if they got in and got out undamaged?" George asked.

"Rare opportunity. Happened at least once, dated back in 1974, although no one says that's true. Boy, I wouldn't be stupid enough to go into that." Rick replied. But soon he spotted a familiar object. "Hey, George, what's that?" He asked as he pointed to a VHS cassette standing next to the catacomb entrance. It was marked in blood, in the paper: 'Do Not Enter'. George and Rick decided to grab it. But once George held it in his hand he found it curious as to why it was written in blood, and what was in the tape.

"'Do Not Enter'? What do you think this means, Rick?" George asked.

"I don't know. But let's head back to the tent, maybe we can find some answers if we see what's in there." Rick replied.

"Good idea." George concluded. Soon, they ran at full speed towards their tent as they crossed the woods, not once stopping to see the beautiful scenery. Trying to find answers, their eagerness to discover what contents had that cassette led to having at the same time, hopeful and quite scared thoughts. They could hope to finally reveal what was in the catacombs just by seeing the tape, but on the other hand, they could've witness a recorded murder. They didn't know what would happen, so they decided to hope for the best. As they reached the tent, they decided to grab a few equipments, and a television. As they grabbed the equipments, and the VHS player, they wired it to the television and put the cassette inside the player.

First, static was showing but they could only hope that it'd work and actually show an image.

"Do you think this is broken?" Rick asked.

"I don't know, it worked fine, when we brought it." George replied. Soon a black picture appeared. "Ah, it's working now." George added as the tape started to roll.

In red letters, they could see the words: 'The Valley Catacombs Project', and after the text faded away, another showed up saying: 'Made by: Fox, Skunk and Rabbit'. Then black again. The names intrigued the explorers, they didn't know who they were, but they had a feeling they'd find it out. Soon, a picture of Rabbit appears.

"Okay, citizens of the Valley,…" Rabbit spoke. George and Rick saw him and were intrigued.

"Oh would you look at that, a talking rabbit." Rick said mesmerized.

"I'm not going to get fooled by the cute pictures." George said recalling a past experience.

"…welcome to the Valley Catacombs Project, where me, and my friends, Skunk and Fox will enter the place to discover the truth about it. It has been said that these catacombs were used as graveyards during the final periods of World War II, and also that there was a malevolent spirit that controlled Master Rooster, and turned him into a killer, who would haunt and kill anyone who would enter the place. But none of those were proven, so all of us three are going inside to find out what's what and discover the truth. So stick around, loyal viewers!" Rabbit spoke. The tape attracted the attention of the explorers. "So, you guys ready to get in?" Rabbit asked as he turned the camera to Fox.

"I'm not sure…" Fox said.

"Come on, nothing bad will happen with me around, let's go!" Rabbit spoke, and they all decided to enter the catacombs. George and Rick now knew what they were seeing, but they were not sure of what would happen next.

"What do you think is going to happen next?" Rick asked.

"I'm not sure, but I bet it's not good." George replied. Soon, a light was seen, and it is seen that Rabbit had turned on his flashlight.

"Thank God you brought that. It's so dark in here." Skunk said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing. Maybe the zombie didn't care about putting some lightning in here." Rabbit spoke.

"Uh huh." Skunk nodded. Soon, Rabbit pointed to the wall, where he found a message. Skunk noticed this. "What the heck?" He asked.

"It's a message. But it's written in blood! Oh my God…" Fox said gasping.

"Do not enter this place, anyone who dares to enter shall be murdered. So think twice. Master Rooster?" Rabbit said reading syllable by syllable the message written on the wall. And he questioned what it could be.

"This is not a joke anymore, we're dealing with a serial killer here." Fox replied.

"C'mon I'm sure it's nothing." Rabbit said as he turned the camera to her.

"Nothing? You know how serial killers can be!" Fox replied.

"Okay, okay, let me just…" Rabbit said as he turned to the wall but the message had disappeared. "What? Where…where is it?" He asked.

"The message couldn't disappear like that, could it?" Rick asked.

"Sometimes the mind can play tricks on its own. But if they caught this on camera then I'm really sure that this isn't a mind trick." George said. The tape kept rolling.

"But the message was just here! How could it disappear? We never moved out of place, did we?" Skunk asked.

"No, never." Rabbit replied. Soon a noise was heard. The others get frightened just by hearing it. "Wha…What was that?!" He asked frightened.

"I'm not sure, but I don't like the sounds of it." Fox said. But soon the noise faded out, and the others breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness." She replied.

"Let's just keep walking." Rabbit said as they kept walking.

"This sounds strange, just by seeing this tape. It's like those thriller movies." Rick deducted.

"Supernatural stuff is common in this world, whether it exists or not." George replied.

The three kept walking all the while worried, wondering if they could ever make it out of there alive, and already having regrets of ever coming there. Soon, they found another message written on the walls of the catacombs.

"Look, another message." Rabbit said as he pointed towards the wall. Then he looked at the camera. "As you can see, viewers, this gets weirder by the minute. I think you shouldn't let your kids watch this…" He added.

"Stop talking about the viewers, what about us?" Skunk asked.

"Okay, break it up you two, look at this. Do not go any further in here. If you go, you will be killed." Fox read the message.

"Why don't we take whoever wrote that message's advice and get the hell outta here?" Skunk asked.

"No way, we're staying, we're going to prove this even if our lives depend on it!" Rabbit responded.

"Our lives do depend on it." Fox said.

"I know, that's why I want to keep on going. And viewers, don't miss a second." Rabbit said as he looked at Fox and then to the camera.

"Oh God, the irony…" Skunk said to himself, although not audible in the video but his lips could be read.

"Hmm…" George thought. The two kept looking at the tape, and soon, the three hear more strange noises.

"What…wha…what the hell was that?!" Skunk asked.

"More of those strange noises, they seem to be coming from that direction." Fox said as she pointed to a particular direction.

"Should we head to its source?" Skunk asked.

"Of course we do! Goes without saying!" Rabbit replied. And so, the three walked towards the source of the noise, all the while turning and turning. And the noises just kept moaning louder and louder, until they finally arrived at a certain location, where a door is spotted.

"Well, behind that door's the source of the creepy noises." Fox deducted.

"And so, loyal viewers you are about to witness a discovery even I didn't know. So, stick around." Rabbit said looking at the camera.

"Will you quit with all that 'loyal viewers' stuff? It's driving me nuts!" Skunk replied.

"Fine, fine, but we're still going to get a little bit of the share in this once we prove the haunting are true." Rabbit concluded, as he reached the door knob he stopped for a moment thinking something. They were in an abandoned catacombs, abandoned since the 1940s, voices were coming from everywhere, messages written in blood were appearing and disappearing without explanation, and they feared the worse. Behind that door, the former warrior now turned to serial killer Master Rooster could've appeared right behind that door, and kill them for sure.

"You can't do it, can't you, Rabbit?" Skunk asked.

"Fear is just a strong emotion, and you're feeling it right now." Fox added.

"It's not fear, I'm just waiting for the right moment." Rabbit responded back.

"It's been like a minute since you looked into the door knob and you haven't done anything. I know it's fear. And you're feeling that right now." Skunk said.

"I'm telling you, squirt, it's not fear!" Rabbit said. "And to prove it to you guys I'm going to open this right now!" He added as he (without thinking) opened the door and once it opened, nothing happened. How come? Was anything suppose to happen? Maybe so or maybe not, no one was certain, and not even George and Rick were.

"What? Nothing happened?" Skunk asked.

"See, I told you! Now let's keep filming." Rabbit said as he pointed towards the inside and inside many tombstones were found, underground tombstones. Hidden

away from the public eye. "And these are the tombstones of the many habitants of the Valley, plus soldiers that died here. They were all used here. Fox, were there any relatives of yours in here?" He asked, as he turned to Fox, but when he pointed to the camera, he found Fox standing completely still. "Fox? You okay?" He asked. Fox was standing completely still, without response, with dead-like eyes, pointing forward, and soon, blood started to leak out of a large wound that was created near her heart. And she fell into Rabbit's arms, thus making him drop the camera. "Fox, are you alright?!" He asked already nervous, and Skunk already got nervous too.

"There's too much gore going on in this tape, don't you think Rick?" George asked.

"Well, that is true, but let's watch this until the end to see what's going on." Rick replied. And the two kept watching the tape, despite the gore.

"Fox! Are you alright?" Skunk asked. Her voice and state already groggy and she was unable to move.

"Master Rooster… got me. He stabbed me, I'm slowly dying…" Fox said groggily.

"No way! You will live through this! Rabbit, grab the camera and let's get the hell outta here!!" Skunk shouted.

"We better." Rabbit said nervously and he grabs the camera and looks at it. "I'm sorry, but this will just have to stick to another time, viewers." He said.

"There won't be another time, because we are never coming back here again! Now help me carry Fox, will ya?!" Skunk asked carrying Fox in his arms, and Rabbit carried her too as well.

"Fine. But we're still going to get rich." Rabbit said. They ran as fast as they could towards the exit, and Fox was getting weaker and weaker by the second.

"Guys, I'm not going to make it out of this alive… please just leave me here, save yourselves…!" Fox warned.

"No way, we're never leaving friends behind!" Rabbit fought back.

"Specially not now!" Skunk fought back as well. They both ran, hearing footsteps behind them, as they felt the zombie approaching, and they ran towards the exit. And once they were almost close to exiting the catacombs, Skunk and Rabbit both trip at some rocks, and fall onto the ground, along with Fox. The zombie now having them cornered, jumped towards them. And now we see George and Rick's faces as they get grossed out by the gravity of them being killed and the screams that were heard. After this lasted for a little while, the tape turns black again and shows another text saying 'And an hour later…' we hear Panda arriving. And we see Skunk totally bruised and damaged (so to speak).

"Skunk? Are you in here?" Panda asked after seeing Skunk badly bruised.

"Master Panda?" Skunk asked weakened but still able to lift himself up. "Is that you?" He asked.

"Skunk? Are you alright in there?" Panda asked extremely worried.

"No, I'm worse than fine, I'm miserable, I've been beaten to death, and please don't get closer, do not get closer to the catacombs or else Master Rooster, will kill you! It's too late for me and Fox plus Rabbit, save yourself!" Skunk shouted still with a weakened voice, but as the zombie approached Skunk, we see George and Rick's faces as they get grossed out at what they saw, as they also heard the vocal interruption of Skunk's voice.

"Skunk? Skunk!!" Panda shouted. And the whole scene fades to black. Soon, more texts appear, the first one saying 'Now you have learned the lesson, stay out of the Valley catacombs, if you know what's good for you…' and the second one being: 'And if you dare share this or tell this secret to anyone else, you shall be found and slaughtered. No matter what…' And the last one just said: 'The End'.

At the end, George and Rick were completely horrified at the graphic nature of what they saw and hoped that the kids found their way to Heaven. Worried of what might happen to them, although not believing much of the text (even still having sent the footage), they decided to carry the tape and put it in a nearby bag.

"It might all be just some trick to scare us, but I do feel bad about what happened to them, God bless them." Rick said.

"Exactly, God bless them. We have to show this tape to the staff, and confirm that the Valley Catacombs mystery has been officially solved." George replied.

"Correct. We shall give this to them first day in the morning but for now let's keep exploring." Rick said.

After leaving the tent, they packed their stuff, and decided to walk to other places, far distant from the catacombs. But what will happen to them, now that the secret is out? That, my loyal reader, is up to your imagination.

The End of the Valley Catacombs Project

A.N.: Liked it? Well, read and review for that matter, and just in case you missed this part I do not own Skunk Fu nor the original version of this story which belongs to blink182lives. I just own George and Rick. And comment on The peace, please i'd love to hear your reviews. :) See ya next time!


End file.
